Lucky one
by I am unwritten-I am undefined
Summary: The Second Wizarding War has changed people's perspective about life and Hermione has to make a difficult decision. Can she forget the past and start a new life near her former enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Author note: I want to thank my beta reader, , for all her patience and help. I don't know what to do without your suggestions!

This is my first story and even if it presents an unordinary couple, I hope you'll appreciate it and you'll review. For me, it is very important to read your impressions and your wants through a review!

When she was younger, she believed that life was about books, about knowledge, about being the best at everything. And for a girl who was too smart compared to other children, that worked just fine. Being superior to her peers made it easier to wake up every morning, despite knowing that everyone at school would make fun of her. One day, she knew, her hard work would pay off and she would prove to the world how strong she had become.

Of course, at that time, she didn't know that she was indeed a very special and powerful person who in less than ten years would become the smartest witch of her age. She also didn't know that she would befriend Harry Potter, or that this friendship would bring so many troubles to her otherwise boring life.

But spending every day trying to stay alive and fight against the Dark Lord in The Second Wizarding War could really change someone's perspective about life. Nothing compared with the dirt, the blood and the pain that remained etched in people's souls. Nobody taught adolescents what death was, or what it meant to lose a friend. The Death Eaters glorified the wizarding history, claiming they were more wise, more powerful than any Muggle, but their vision of the world never came to light. And even if it had, Hermione thought, it wouldn't have mattered, because even the strongest wizard was not wise or powerful enough to stop the one thing neither wizards nor Muggles could battle: death.

When she came to understand this, Hermione felt tired of everything. She was sick of studying like crazy, sick of being always the best and sick of fighting those psychopaths who only wanted power. She didn't have enough energy to spend the rest of her life catching criminals as an Auror and she surely didn't feel so generous to dedicate her time working as a Healer. Even if everybody expected great things from her, as a war heroine, she wanted a single thing: peace.

Now, after almost four years, it was really funny that, at first, nobody believed she would succeed. Doing something so out of character created many conflicts with the people who loved her. Only Harry, who had spent his entire life saving the world, understood her need to live simply and to do something ordinary from time to time. But even he, after a long talk a year ago, confessed he thought that she was just going through a phase, that she would get bored. Fortunately, he was wrong: not living up to her war legacy was one of her best decisions and she has never felt the urge to change it, just like she had never resumed her relationship with Ron.

Things hadn't ended badly between her and the redhead, but it was just hard for them to give up the idea that they could never be more than friends. The truth was that no matter how much they tried, The War had changed them too much for their relationship to work. She couldn't be what he was looking for, because after the Final Battle she had decided to spend her twenties finding her true love, travelling and working in a great field. Some might say that even after her unexpected break-up with Ron, she still hadn't accomplished these things, but that wasn't true. She had a great job and enough time to do everything she wanted: reading, travelling and visiting her friends.

Realizing that she has spent enough time focusing on her own problems, Hermione looked over the catalogue, thinking about what kind of floral arrangement would please her clients. If someone had told her before that she was going to plan weddings, she would have thought that it was a bad joke. But now, after three years, sitting behind a desk and organizing every single detail that made a wedding unforgettable was an important part of her life.

At first, _Lucky One _was just a distant dream, especially for someone like her, who still didn't give a damn about fashion. No matter how good she was at researching and planning things, she never had the patience to check on the latest trends. That's why she had no other choice but to hire Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil as fashion-consultants. All they had to do was to keep themselves informed on the latest trends and to look out for the best hair salons, bridal shops and bakeries in town. She would never become friends with them, no matter how much time they spent together. Over the years, however, a certain companionship (absolutely necessary in this field) had developed between them.

The sound of her phone didn't surprise her like it used to and she answered with an ease learnt over years:

"Good afternoon! Hermione Granger on the phone," she answered politely.

"Oh, thank God! It's me, Adele," the voice on the other end said enthusiastically. "I thought that I would never be able to reach you. It took me a good few minutes to figure out how this stuff works, and besides, I was afraid that I didn't write your number in my agenda."

To say Hermione was shocked would have been an understatement. A year ago, the Ministry of Magic has decided to allow the use of electronic devices for a better understanding of the Muggles' culture. Of course, a large number of wizards and witches didn't even consider using such things, but eventually, the people closer to her and her clients got used to them. That was why it was such a big surprise to receive a phone call from no other than Adele Dupont, one of the best wedding planners in the Wizarding world. The two of them met some time ago, at a wedding exhibition in Paris. It was weird for such different individuals to hit it off right away, but soon they began to send each other materials and share their opinions.

"Why, for Merlin's sake, didn't you send me a letter?"

"You'll never believe what happened to me. I was supposed to go to a meeting with one of my clients, in the Muggle district of Paris, when I was hit by that stupid thing that Muggles call a bicycle or something. Can you believe it?"

"Actually, yes, I can," Hermione said, smiling. It was natural for magical people to forget about Muggles' ways of life, especially if they didn't understand their inventions.

"Anyway, I don't know how, but I ended up in one of their hospitals with a broken leg. Can you imagine that I'm stuck here, without any healing potions or magical aids? All I've got are some candies these Muggles call 'painkillers' that don't do a damn thing." And I can't even take a potion, because I don't have any with me and even so, the doctors will know that it is unnatural for me to recover so quickly. Just my luck!"

"Oh, that really sucks. Can I do anything? Should I come there?"

"Mon Dieu, no! Listen, I called you because I really need a huge favor. You see, I was supposed to organize one of the most important weddings of this year. These clients come from a very old and rich family of purebloods, and they want everything to be perfect within a very short space of time. But now, because of my leg, I'm stuck here and all the arrangements for the wedding must be completed by October twenty-fifth. I need you to organize this wedding and to make sure that everything goes as it should."

For a minute, Hermione was tempted to refuse. Her entire agenda was full until November fifteenth. On the other hand, Adele was a good friend of hers, and if she didn't save the wedding, her friend's reputation would be ruined.

"Alright, but wouldn't be difficult for your clients to travel from France to London each week?"

"You shouldn't worry about that. They want what is the best and on top of that, they don't even live in France: they are from London. The Malfoy family – you should know them."

It was one of those rare moments which left Hermione completely speechless. Even if she had changed her life style, that didn't mean she had forgotten everything that ever happened to her. Being captured and tortured in Malfoy Manor wasn't one of her most pleasant memories and she wanted nothing to do with organizing their fucking wedding. For a couple of weeks now, the papers had been writing about the pureblood marriage between Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. It was, naturally, the event of the year and she wasn't stupid enough to spend her time on it.

"Look" said Adele, "Monsieur Malfoy has told me about your problems in the past, but…"

"Then you should know that it isn't fair to ask me such a thing." Hermione's tone was sharper than she intended.

"He wasn't too pleased either, but you don't need to meet them regularly in order to plan their wedding. I'm sure that Mademoiselle Greengrass would be more than happy to send you her opinions and tastes via owl. And you can ask Lavender or Parvati to talk to them sometimes. What I ask for you is to give it a try and at the same time save my reputation. Please."

"Nothing good will come out of this, but I accept." Why did she feel like she was doing a deal with the devil? Oh yes, because Malfoy was evil embodied.

"Thank you so much! I owe you one."

"You can be sure of that."

"Monsieur Malfoy will send you a letter as soon as possible to pick a day and hour suitable for a meeting. My doctor is coming, so I need to hang up. Au revoir!"

"Take care! Au revoir!"

She was left alone, looking incredulously at the phone. However, she didn't have enough time to fully understand what had just happened, because suddenly, a dark and regal owl sat upon her window sill. With trembling hands, she took the letter, on which was written in long and elegant handwriting:

_In order to discuss at length the arrangements regarding my son's wedding, come to Malfoy Manor, tomorrow, at 8 P.M._

And in that moment, Hermione understood why she hated so much the whole Malfoy family, especially the Malfoy's patriarch: that wasn't a plea, not even a question. It was a demand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

Hey everybody!

Sorry for this late update, but I have a really busy schedule, so I don't have the time to write as much as I would like. It was very hard for me not to describe Lucius' thoughts and feelings, so I plan to write the next chapter from his POV. I hope that for now, you will enjoy this one.

Lots of thanks to my beta reader defying expectations! You did a fantastic job and I hope I will improve my writing soon.

Don't forget to review!

Chapter II

Nowadays there were many types of guides. Some of them taught you how to be a good mother, others explained where to find the best food in town, but Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, had yet to find a guide that told how to organize a wedding for your enemy. And even if a book like this _did_ exist, she doubted that it contained a chapter about how she must behave after being tortured and almost killed by him.

So, after standing in the front of the gates for almost ten minutes, Hermione summoned her legendary Gryffindor courage and touched them, waiting the ancient magic of the Manor to allow her entrance. Knowing fully well that she was in for a long ride, Hermione passed the surprisingly beautiful gardens and knocked on the door, trying to repress all past memories regarding her experiences with this family. After a few moments, a female house elf opened the door, bowing and talking at the same time:

"Good evening, Miss. Please, allow Misty to take your coat."

Contrary to popular belief, Hermione forgot long ago her dreams of freeing these little creatures, choosing instead not to exploit them and to avoid taking advantage of their kindness. Giving Misty her coat, she felt suddenly too exposed in a fitting, but still office-style, black dress.

"Miss, if you please, follow me. Master is waiting for you in his office."

Looking around as she walked through the entrance way, Hermione felt relieved that she wouldn't be forced to see again the drawing room and to remember those horrible hours of torture. Over the years, the Manor had suffered a series of major changes, starting with the choice of a more welcoming and luminous design and finishing with the disposal of the dark magic objects, all thanks to a so-called change in mentality of the Malfoy patriarch. Even if most of the newspapers wrote excitedly about these things and the Wizarding population was inclined to believe this new face of Lucius Malfoy, the majority of those who fought in the Second Wizarding War still considered him a traitor and a declared enemy.

Reaching the first floor, Misty led her between many corridors and doors, indicating the last one as the "Master's office." Watching how the little elf disappeared with a small "pop", Hermione felt again nervous at the prospect of facing alone one of her worst enemies. The tension in the air was suffocating and her head was full of questions and doubts: What if it was a trap? Why should she work for her former enemy? Was it too late to call Adele and cancel the arrangements? Engrossed in her own thoughts, she jumped when she heard a velvet voice speaking:

"Miss Granger, do you plan on staying much longer in front of my door? Do me a favor and spare me some time by entering my bureau."

Blushing like a tomato, Hermione straightened her shoulders and entered the room, where behind his desk sat a smirking Lucius Malfoy. The bureau was spacious and surprisingly light, with large windows offering a magnificent view of his gardens. The rest of the walls were lined up with huge bookshelves and in a corner sat a comfy beige couch.

During the time she examined her surroundings, Lucius was content just to sit and stare at this completely changed woman, who, together with her friends, made his life a living hell. But that was four years ago and now, in front of him stood a gracious petite woman, with soft ringlets and creamy skin, dressed elegantly in a black fitted dress. It was clear for him that his presence made her uncomfortable, one of those little things that brought him a great deal of amusement. Deciding to interrupt the silence, Lucius said with a bored tone:

"Please, have a seat."

Hermione turned around swiftly, with what could be considered the second blush that night. She took a seat in front of the desk and looked attentively at him. At first glance, he was the same person who years ago tried to kill her and her friends, but what could be considered an incredible change were his eyes. There was a time when they were dark, cold and impenetrable, but nowadays they looked open and full of life. Noticing the amusement that shined in them at her perusal, Hermione cleared her throat and decided to take the lead of this meeting:

"I thought that this is Draco and Astoria's weeding. Where are they?"

"I'm afraid that they couldn't make it, but they asked me to discuss the details with you."

Feeling like the stupidest witch on this earth, Hermione got up from the seat and said in a cold voice:

"Monsieur Malfoy, my clients are your son and your soon-to-be-daughter-in-law. I made some important changes in my busy schedule just to be able to organize their wedding, as a favor to my friend. Since they are too preoccupied to even come to a meeting which they have arranged without my agreement, then I think it is time to take my leave. I should have known that this is just a waste of time."

She moved toward the door, on one hand furious that for a minute she believed that this could go like a normal business meeting, and on the other hand happy that she was free to go home and take a long bath with the knowledge that she would never have to see Malfoy again. Turning a the knob, her face fell as she discovered that the door was locked with many powerful spells.

"What the hell do you think you are doing by locking me here?" she asked, turning around with fire in her eyes. But watching how Malfoy's smirk disappeared, being replaced with a serious look, made her feel like a deer cornered by a panther.

"Miss Granger, let me set some things straight: this wedding and all the other expenses made by Draco are paid solely from my money, so I think that it would be useful for you to talk to me about all these plans. I also have a contract prepared for you to sign in order to clarify some aspects." With a wave of his hand, he produced some neatly folded papers, from which he started to recite:

"By signing this, you agree to organize Draco Malfoy and Astoria's Greengrass wedding, taking into account all their wishes and requests. If you decide to renounce at this engagement, you must pay us one-hundred-thousand galleons and to present your apologies publically. In addition, you don't have the right to offer an interview to the newspapers without the explicit consent of me or my family."

"Monsieur Malfoy, do you honestly believe that I will sign this dubious contract? Lucky One is a serious company and I am a wedding planer with lots of experience. The only chance of having me organize your son's wedding is to accept the terms and conditions stipulated in _my_ contract."

With a renewed confidence she summoned some papers, which she gave him with a relaxed smile. _Two can play this game_, she thought.

"As you can observe," she continued, „my contract meets your expectations, but it also offers me the assurance that we are two equal partners. Take it or leave it. Whichever way you choose, it doesn't matter to me."

They continued their stare match, until, with smoldering eyes, Lucius took the pen and signed. After she signed too, the contract vanished with a "puff."

"Miss Granger, you may be thinking that you won the war, but this is just a small battle. Do not believe for a second that you are more than a simple employer to my family. In the end, you become one of the many who let themselves be bought by my money."

In that moment, Hermione felt like she was slapped hard and fast on the face. No matter how much this man prided himself as a completely changed person, in her eyes he was the same arrogant and selfish man who tried to kill her friends. Feeling more than ready to give him a piece of her mind, she marched towards his desk and she slammed her hands on the desk. When her eyes were looking directly in his grey ones, she said in cold whisper:

"Listen closely to me, because I will only say this once. You may have more money than I could ever dream about, you may be one of the most influential men in the Wizarding World and now, after your divorce, the most eligible bachelor, but to me you are still the same bastard. Do not think that if I try to save your son's wedding, like we saved his ass many years ago, I become a lesser person than you. You are the one who should thank me for my effort and not the other way around."

During her little rant, he watched her intently, wondering how there could be so much strength in someone so small and fragile. She emanated so much power and confidence that he found himself for the first time intrigued by her presence. He stared for a while, then both of them were surprised by his son's voice, full of mirth:

"Well, I see now that this meeting is going so well."

"Miss Granger here gave me a whole speech about you not being interested enough in coming to this meeting," replied Lucius, not taking his eyes off her. „Now that you two finally arrived, I believe that it is the time to discuss the wedding arrangements."

Hermione turned around and waited patiently until Draco and Astoria took a seat on the sofa. She decided to sit in the chair, ignoring at the same time Malfoy's stare. Looking at the couple in front of her she could only describe them as a great pair: both were tall, blond, and graceful, but Astoria happened to have the same air of regality which the Malfoy family was known for.

"Miss Greengrass, I'm glad to meet you."

"Please, call me Astoria," she said with a tentative smile.

"First of all, I think that it is important to explain to you exactly which are my attributions and how our professional relationship is going to work. Lucky One is attending each of your needs: we help you find the location, the dress; we order the menus, the invitations, the floral arrangements, everything that makes a wedding perfect. We will have a number of meetings, where we can discuss your tastes, your wishes, and our progress. We already have contracts with the best companies in England, but if you change your mind or if you find something else in another country, we can discuss the alternatives. You don't have to be present at every single step, and if you want you can delegate me or another member of your family to take decisions in your name. I will be your personal wedding planer, but there will be times when we will have assistance from Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil as fashion-consultants. I usually stay in touch with my clients by telephone, so I suggest you buy one."

"Let me get this straight: you expect my son, a powerful wizard, to communicate with you through these little devices that Muggle use and which are completely inutile when you have magic?" Lucius asked with a drawl.

Feeling at the end of her patience, Hermione said in a dry tone:

"Yes, that is exactly what I expect. My rules are for everyone, pureblood or not."

"Father, I don't see a problem in that," said Draco. „If this way we can finally start the preparations for our wedding, than we will do as she says. I don't want another punch in my nose, isn't that right, Hermione?" he said, winking at her.

She blushed a little, remembering that incident from Hogwarts. Even if at that time Draco was a prick and that punch was a well-deserved punishment, nowadays it seemed like he was a completely changed person: he accepted to use a Muggle device, he made a joke and he even called her by her given name.

"So, from what I have heard, your wedding is on October twenty-fifth. Have you picked a location yet? "

"We were thinking to have it here, in the Manor's gardens, if it is all right with you, too, Monsieur Malfoy." Astoria said, turning around at the patriarch with a smile.

Surprisingly, he smiled back and replied in a joyful voice:

"If you want to have it here, then I am more than happy to help you decorate the gardens and to organize the whole thing. And Astoria, how many times I told you to call me Lucius or Father?"

"Thank you, Father," she replied with a smile.

Feeling a little uncomfortable at this little display of affection, Hermione cleared her throat, making the three purebloods turn around swiftly.

"Well, considering the date, have you thought if you want a themed wedding or something traditional?"

"Themed? Like with costumes?" Draco said in a slightly panicked voice.

Both Hermione and Astoria laughed, but the former decided to save Draco from his own misery:

"Not really. What I meant to say was that you can choose to have an ‚autumn weeding': to use yellow, orange, and red as the main colors, to pick up some seasonal flowers, things like that."

"Oh, that makes more sense," he said with a chuckle. "Honey, what do you think?"

"Well, it sounds like a good idea to me. What do you suggest, Hermione?"

Feeling more at ease, she conjured some scheme colors and started to describe all the possibilities:

"You should start by choosing which colors you want for the arrangements and what kind of flowers you prefer. And if you want your wedding outside, we have more details to discuss…."

Lucius watched with interest how the Muggleborn witch started to explain every single possible detail you see at a wedding like it was a thing of great importance. However, he had to admit that she had that rare confidence that made her look like she knew the secret of the universe. Maybe, what made both Draco and Astoria so fascinated with her was the way how her words and her eyes filled with passion, making everyone see that she was dedicated to her job. Even if he had hated her in the past, now he felt like this witch was a revelation, who, despite her rage, directed her temper like a true professional to the wedding arrangements.

Taking the last notes, Hermione looked up from her agenda, meeting Malfoy's intense stare. During her discussion with the couple, he was surprisingly quiet, but that hadn't stopped her to feel his dark eyes on the back of her neck. Deciding that she had enough information, she got up from her chair, trying at the same time to adjust her dress.

"So, I will work out these details and I think that at the end of this week we should go to pick up the ornaments and the flowers. If you change your mind about anything, feel free to call me anytime. I am a workaholic, so you won't disturb me," she said with a chuckle. "I almost forgot – let me give you my number."

Looking around for something to write on, she was truly surprised when Malfoy's hand appeared suddenly from her right with a notebook and a pen. His face wore one of his signature smirks, which made her slightly nervous. With a small thanks, she grabbed the things from his hand and turned around, writing down her telephone number.

"Well, it is the time to take my leave. Don't bother calling Misty, I think I know my way around."

Not even having the chance to get to the door, Malfoy's voice stopped her short:

"Let me see you out.''

Hermione thought for a second to refuse his offer, but the look in his eyes convinced her that it would be futile. Saying goodbye to Draco and Astoria, she descended the stairs, wondering what the Malfoy's patriarch wanted by doing such a chivalrous gesture. Arriving at the front door, she looked around after her coat, cursing her decision to refuse Misty's help that brought her in this situation. Caught in her own thoughts, for the second time that night she didn't observe that Malfoy held out his hands, waiting for her to take her coat. Blushing a little at her complete oblivion, she took her coat, hurrying to leave the mansion. But before she could turn the knob, he took her hand, touching it softly with his lips and whispering with a smirk:

"It was a pleasure seeing you."

Feeling slightly nervous at his change in attitude and deciding that she had enough for a night, Hermione said a hasty goodbye and disappeared in the cold night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hey!

Sorry for the huge delay, but until this month I have been working like crazy, so my inspiration didn't come easily. I know that I've promised a chapter from Lucius' POV, but I felt the need to describe Hermione's life first and after this chapter I hope to finally write one about the changes that took place in Lucius' life.

Lots of thanks to my beta writer, defying expectations , who helped me not only with my grammar, but also with the plot! Thanks for all the support!

Don't forget to review!

Chapter III

Ever since she was a child, schedules had been one of the few constants in her life. From an early age, she understood that organizing her activities each day meant that she could spend her time more efficiently. In Hogwarts, this habit not only made easier to study for each class, but it also gave her a sense of stability and comfort in a world where everything seemed so foreign and incomprehensible.

In hindsight, maybe this obsessive-compulsive need made her look too serious and unsociable in front of her peers (there were times when even Harry and Ron didn't understand her behaviour), but it also saved their lives a couple of times. Without planning ahead for their departure, they wouldn't have survived a day in their seventh year, sleeping under the open sky.

So, it shouldn't come as a surprise that nowadays her job required great organizational skills, including the ability to plan ahead every little detail that could make a wedding unforgettable. From Monday to Friday her life was full of meetings, telephones, and reservations, while her Saturdays were busy with attending and coordinating each wedding. But even if most of the week she worked on a strict timetable, Sundays were reserved for one thing only: spending time with her family and friends.

That was why today, at ten o'clock in the morning, she didn't feel the need to wake up and start her day as early as possible. Her plans for this Sunday were so simple and refreshing that they made her smile, considering how hard and demanding her week had been. Taking her time with her morning rituals, Hermione decided that a light breakfast was perfect, since she wanted to eat all the food that Mrs. Weasley prepared for the customary Sunday Brunch.

While pouring herself a glass of milk (she gave up some time ago her habit to drink coffee), Hermione thought that it was a good time to call her parents and to see how they'd been. After the war, she spent many hours reversing the memory spell and even more hours explaining to her parents what happened in her life during that year. To say that they were conflicted was an understatement, considering the fact that they had tried to understand and feel comfortable with magic their entire lives for the sake of their daughter. For them, the hardest part was to accept the fact that Hermione made a decision in their place, without telling them the dangers of her stay at Hogwarts.

From there, there was a long way to go, but over the years the relationship between them had become more open and comfortable. Even if her parents decided that they should remain in Australia and maybe explore the world, she had sworn to make calling them every Sunday a habit.

Considering the time difference, Hermione was a little bit surprised when her mother answered after the second call:

"Hello, honey. How are you?"

"Hello, Mum. I'm fine, I just woke up and I thought to give you a call and see if you have gone to sleep.

"Not a chance, dear. You know that I stay up late each night reading. How was your week?"

Hermione took a deep breath, thinking how to describe in a few words all the events that took place this week. She knew that her mother was always interested in her stories, but Hermione also knew that her mother couldn't understand her turmoil about organizing the Malfoys' wedding.

"It was pretty much the same as always: stressful and full of surprises. I've recently found out that I must help a friend of mine and organize the wedding for her clients, who are none other than Draco Malfoy and his fiancée. Just my luck."

"Oh, dear, I know that most of your school years you felt horrible because of that boy, but that was four years ago. You're a grown woman now, and you shouldn't feel threatened by his immaturity. And besides, who knows? You've changed a lot. Maybe he did the same."

"You are right as always, but sometimes giving up old prejudices is harder than I thought. I had a meeting on Friday with him and his future wife, and he was really more comfortable around me. He even joked about our past experiences." Hermione admitted reluctantly.

"Well, that sounds great. I don't understand what makes you so miserable."

"I admit that it isn't so bad, but his father makes me want to break something. He appears in the papers as a completely changed man, but when it comes to a simple interaction with me he behaves like I am inferior to him. It's so frustrating."

"Hermione, I really don't know him, so I can't give you concrete advice, but maybe he is used to being in charge of everything, and he cannot adapt to you being at the same intelligence level as him. It really shouldn't matter to you. Just try to do your job as professionally as always, and remember that this is your chance to help your friend."

"I really should call you more often. You always find a way to give me confidence," Hermione said, laughing. "Let's forget about it. What did you do this week?"

They spent the next few minutes talking about her parents' trips and plans, which made Hermione feel light and happy knowing that they were enjoying their time. Taking a glance at her clock, she decided that she should hurry if she wanted to arrive on time at the Burrow.

"Mom, I am really glad that we had the chance to talk, but I must go now. It's already past eleven here, and Molly gave me strict orders to arrive at twelve o'clock for Sunday Brunch. Send Father all my love."

"All right, dear. Have fun and say hello to the Weasley family. Goodbye."

"Thanks. I will. Goodbye."

Switching off her phone in haste, Hermione ran into her room, trying to find something suitable to wear. Even if it was just a meeting between friends, she needed to pick something casual from a wardrobe full of office clothes. Choosing a pair of comfortable jeans and a white T-shirt, she looked around for some nice jewelry, going in the end for a silver bracelet and some earrings. Before leaving her bedroom, she took a look into the mirror, deciding to let her hair down. During the years her hair went through a series of changes, transforming itself from the chaotic mane to a set of very attractive curls.

Feeling free and full of life, Hermione entered her kitchen in order to take from the fridge a tray full of cakes. Even if Mrs. Weasley didn't need any help preparing the food, Hermione felt the need to contribute to Brunch with something, so she made a habit to bring each time different desserts. At the beginning she met a lot of resistance from the Weasley matriarch, especially because she spent "unnecessary" money on these cakes, but over time they became very popular among her friends.

Deciding that she was ready to go, Hermione took some powder in her hand and stepped into the fireplace. She said her destination loud and clear, and within seconds the Floo activated, transporting her right into the Weasleys' kitchen. Just as she suspected, Mrs. Weasley was running the stove, checking each pot and pan until she was satisfied that she had everything under control. After a few moments, Molly finally turned around and smiled when she saw that Hermione arrived on time:

"Oh, hello dear. I'm so glad that you made it. We missed having you around last week."

"Hello, Molly. Sorry about that, but I had a misunderstanding with one of my clients and it couldn't be postponed. But I brought some chocolate cakes in hope that I will be forgiven," Hermione said, laughing.

"It's alright, dear. Just put them in the fridge and go in the yard to see your friends. The boys were so excited to see you."

"That's because I always bring something sweet."

Both women laughed, thinking about Ron's incredible appetite. There were some things you just couldn't compete with.

Opening the back door, Hermione went out, searching for her friends. Even if this Sunday there was only the Weasley clan and the boys' significant others, the yard was full of activity and it made her smile, knowing that she could always relax near her large surrogate family. Hearing a lot of screams and laughter, Hermione looked up at what seemed to be a Quidditch match between Harry, Ron, and Fred on one team and Ginny, George and Bill on the other. After a few seconds of watching them play, Harry saw her. Within moments, both he and Ron were running like crazy towards her.

"We're so glad to see you, 'Mione!"

Giving them a warm hug, she said in an excited voice:

"So am I. Sorry for not being able to visit you, but my week was full. Maybe next weekend we can finally go to have a drink in Hogsmeade."

"Still trying to tame the bridezillas?" the redhead asked, laughing.

"Ron, don't be such an ass!" Ginny scolded as she approached.

"But they are crazy and they always find something to complain about."

Ginny fumed, ready to teach her brother a lesson about sensitivity. Lucky for him, Hermione stepped in at the right time:

"Ron, I think that what Ginny is trying to say is that the brides are putting a lot of effort in planning their perfect wedding, so it's normal for them to be stressed or worried. Don't forget that your sister is going to be one of them soon."

After the fourth year anniversary since the Second Wizard War, Harry had finally took the big step and asked Ginny to marry him. Of course, her family and their friends were truly excited for the couple, even if both decided to have a long engagement, considering that Harry was starting his career as an Auror and Ginny was enjoying travelling around with her Quidditch team. Hermione had the feeling, however, that next year she would be organizing one of her best friends' wedding. Until then, Ginny was trying to imagine her perfect day, while Ron was blissfully unaware of her ideas.

"Oh, let's just ignore him. Why don't we take a seat so we can finally catch up?" the redhead said.

The next hour the girls talked about everything from clients to gossips about old acquaintances, watching how the boys tried to outdo each other in the Quidditch game. When Molly announced that the food was ready, everybody ran towards the house, taking their place at the table.

For Hermione, who came from a small family, it was always surprising to see how many people fit in the small kitchen. At the head of the table sat Mr. Weasley, to his right his wife, near who were seated Bill, Fleur and their daughter, Victoire, a beautiful three year old. To the right of the toddler, took place Fred and George and their significant others: Kate and Angelina. On the other side of the table there were seated Percy and Audrey, Ron, Ginny, Harry and her.

The whole meal was a joyous affair, which gave Hermione the feeling that she was an important part of this extended family. Even if she and Ron didn't work as a couple, their friendship and her relationship with his family was one of the most precious things in her life. She couldn't feel more at ease than when she talked about Muggle inventions with Mr. Weasley or when she discussed different product ideas with the twins. But like in any other family, at some point during the meal, she came into the spotlight, after a well-intended question from the Weasley matriarch:

"Hermione, you didn't tell us what you did this week. And how are your parents, dear?"

"I was as busy as usual. My parents are fine, thanks. I just talked with my mother this morning and she sends you all their love. She was thinking of making a visit in November."

"That's great news! You must let us know when they come so we can invite them to a family dinner."

"Of course, Molly."

Thinking that she was safe from all the attention, Hermione took a sip from her glass, only to be startled when Angelina addressed her:

"How is your business going? I heard that you are pretty famous among the witches. Any interesting clients?"

As much as she loved this family, she felt a little bit reluctant to tell them about the Malfoys' wedding, knowing how explosive their reactions were going to be. Even if they were trying to forget the past and to promote the equality in their community, there were some scars that didn't disappear so easily, such as the animosity between their family and Malfoys.

"Well, long story short: I'm going to organize Draco and Astoria's wedding."

Silence. Then:

"What? Are you crazy?"

"The little ferret is marrying someone?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Well, I didn't see it coming –"

And so many more. After a few minutes, Hermione finally spoke:

"Guys, I know. And for the record, Ron: I am not crazy. A friend of mine asked for my help with the planning and I couldn't say no. But think about it. It isn't such a big deal. We're going to have a professional relationship and that's all." Hermione said all this in a calm tone, surprising herself how rational she really sounded. It didn't seem that hours ago she was ranting about the every same thing.

Everyone took some time to digest her words, but Harry was the first one to speak:

"As far as I'm concerned, it's your choice. So, considering that it's been four years since the end of the War and a lot of people change over such a period of time, it can't hurt to help your friend and organize their wedding. But if anything bad happens, I expect you to come immediately to me or Ron."

Everyone, but Ron, agreed, making Hermione feel at ease about the situation:

"I really appreciate it, Harry."

Ignoring Ron's mumblings about how they were all crazy, the meal went on without a hitch, progressing long into the afternoon and into the evening. At nine o'clock p.m., Hermione took her leave, swearing to go out with the boys for some drinks, promising to visit the twins' shop, and planning a relaxing evening with the girls.

When she finally fell flat on her bed in her peaceful apartment, Hermione spent some minutes trying to collect her thoughts. Sometimes, the agitation from the Burrow overwhelmed her, but today it made her realize an important thing: whatever was going to happen from now on, she had a great family to count on.


End file.
